culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Neighbours
Neighbours is an Australian television soap opera. It was first broadcast on the Seven Network on 18 March 1985. It was created by TV executive Reg Watson, who proposed the idea of making a show that focused on realistic stories and portrayed adults and teenagers who talk openly and solve their problems together. Seven decided to commission the show following the success of Watson's Sons and Daughters, which aired on the network. Although successful in Melbourne, Neighbours underperformed in the Sydney market and struggled for months before Seven cancelled it. The show was immediately bought by rival network Ten. After taking over production of the show, the new network had to build replica sets because Seven destroyed the originals to prevent its rival from obtaining them. Ten began screening Neighbours on 20 January 1986, taking off where the previous series left off and commencing with episode 171. Neighbours has since become the longest running drama series in Australian television and in 2005, it was inducted collectively into the Logie Hall of Fame. On 11 January 2011, Neighbours moved to Ten's digital channel, Eleven. The show's storylines concern the domestic and professional lives of the people who live and work in Erinsborough, a fictional suburb of Melbourne, Victoria. The series primarily centres on the residents of Ramsay Street, a short cul-de-sac, and its neighbouring area, the Lassiters complex, which includes a bar, hotel, cafe, police station, lawyers' office and park. Neighbours began with three families created by Watson – the Ramsays, the Robinsons and the Clarkes. Watson said that he wanted to show three families who are friends living in a small street. The Robinsons and the Ramsays had a long history and were involved in an ongoing rivalry. Pin Oak Court, in Vermont South, is the real cul-de-sac that has doubled for Ramsay Street since 1985. All of the houses featured are real and the residents allow the production to shoot external scenes in their yards. The interior scenes are filmed at the Global Television studios in Forest Hill. Through its entire run in Australia, Neighbours has been screened as a twenty-two-minute episode each week night in an early-evening slot. In Australia it is currently broadcast each weeknight at 6:30 pm on Eleven. The show is produced by FremantleMedia and has been sold to over sixty countries around the world, making it one of Australia's most successful media exports. Neighbours was first screened in the United Kingdom in October 1986 on BBC1 where it achieved huge popularity among British audiences in the late 1980s and 1990s. In 2008, it moved to the UK's Channel 5. Contents 1 History 2 Setting 3 Broadcasting 3.1 International 4 Popularity and viewership 4.1 1985–1990s 4.2 2000s 4.3 2010s 5 Storylines 6 Characters 6.1 Celebrity guest appearances 7 Theme tune 8 Titles 9 Awards and nominations 10 Home media and spin-offs 11 See also 12 Notes 13 References 14 External links History Neighbours was created in the early-to-mid-1980s by Australian TV executive Reg Watson.12 Watson decided to create a soap opera after working on Crossroads and seeing how successful it and Coronation Street were in Britain.1 He had already created such successful Australian made soap operas as The Young Doctors, Prisoner and Sons and Daughters.3 Watson proposed the idea of making a show that would focus on more realistic stories and portray teens and adults who talk openly to each other and solve their problems together.24 Watson, who worked for the Grundy production company, decided to make his show appeal to both Australia and Britain. In 2005, Darren Devlyn and Caroline Frost from the Herald Sun reported that Watson then took his idea to the Nine Network in 1982, but it was rejected.15 Former Network Nine chief executive Ian Johnson commented that it was one of the "biggest missed opportunities" in his twenty-four years at the network.1 He added "I remember it being discussed, but I'm not exactly sure what went against it. It may have had something to do with the fact we'd picked up Sale of the Century with Tony Barber in 1980 and it was doing huge business, so we didn't have a pressing need for a five-night-a-week show."1 Watson then took his idea to the Seven Network, who commissioned the show, following the success of his other Seven Network soap opera, Sons and Daughters.1 Several titles for the show were discussed, including People Like Us, One Way Street, No Through Road and Living Together until the network programmers voted on Neighbours.13 The first episode was broadcast on 18 March 1985 and reviews for the show were favourable.16 However, the Melbourne-produced programme underperformed in the Sydney market and after a meeting of the general managers, Seven decided to drop the show in October 1985.167 Seven's Melbourne programme boss, Gary Fenton said Sydney chief Ted Thomas told the other general managers that Seven could not afford three dramas and argued that the Sydney-based A Country Practice and Sons and Daughters be retained.1 Neighbours was immediately bought by Seven's rival Network Ten.1 The new network had to build replica sets when it took over production after Seven destroyed the original sets to prevent the rival network obtaining them.8910 Ten began screening the series with episode 171 on 20 January 1986.10 In 1986, the series was bought by the BBC as part of their new daytime schedule in the United Kingdom. Neighbours made its debut on BBC1 on 27 October 1986 starting with the pilot episode.10 It soon gained a loyal audience and the show became very popular within the student market and was watched by 16 million viewers.110 In 1988 Neighbours became the only television show to have its entire cast flown over to the UK to make an appearance at the Royal Variety Performance in front of the Queen.11 Neighbours has since become the longest running drama series in Australian television and the seventh longest running serial drama still on the air in the world.1112 In 2005, Neighbours celebrated its 20th anniversary and over twenty former cast members returned for a special episode, which saw them sitting down to watch a documentary about Ramsay Street.13 At the Logie Award ceremony that year, the show was inducted into the Logie Hall of Fame.14 2007 saw the show undergo a revamp, which included a switch to recording in HDTV, the introduction of a new family, the departure of several existing characters and a new version of the show's familiar theme song and opening titles.15 In addition, episode titles were abandoned, having been in use for the previous three years. Daniel Bennett, the new head of drama at Network Ten, announced that the crux of the Ramsay Street story would go "back to basics" and follow a less sensational path than of late with the emphasis on family relations and suburban reality.16 Executive producer Ric Pellizzeri said new writers, actors and sets would bring the soap back to its glory days. He added "We moved too far into event-driven stories rather than the character-driven stories that made Neighbours what it is".16 The relaunch failed to attract more viewers in Australia.17 Pellizzeri left the series at the end of 2007 and former Neighbours scriptwriter, Susan Bower, became the new executive producer.18 In 2008, Neighbours was branded "too white" by black and Asian viewers in Britain and in Australia there was talk of a "White Australia policy" when it came to casting actors for soaps.1920 In response to the criticism, Bower made a decision to add more ethnically diverse extras, small walk on roles and speaking parts, as well as introducing the character of Sunny Lee (played by Hany Lee) an exchange student from South Korea.20 On 18 March 2010, Neighbours celebrated its 25th anniversary.21 In April, Channel 5 in the UK launched a search to find a female actress to play the part of Poppy Rogers. The search was similar to the Dolly magazine competition in Australia.22 August saw Neighbours air its 6000th episode. Digital Spy revealed that the week-long 6000th episode celebrations would see the wedding of regular characters, Donna Freedman (Margot Robbie) and Ringo Brown (Sam Clark).23 It was later announced that an attempt on the life of long term regular, Paul Robinson (Stefan Dennis) would be the focus of the actual 6000th episode. Bower said "Last week I saw episode 6,000. This marks Australian television history. The 6,000th episode falls on a Friday so the whole week is a special one. As Stefan Dennis – Paul Robinson – was in the first episode 25 years ago, it was decided that his character play a most important role in this very special event".24 In late 2010, TV Tonight reported that Neighbours would reduce crew operations in 2011 so production could be upgraded.25 The changes meant that the location manager and catering team were no longer required, studio shoots would be reduced from three cameras to two, and location shots will be mainly confined to the Ramsay Street and Lassiter's complex sets, with occasional filming in one-off places.25 Of the changes, FremantleMedia said "Neighbours is undergoing a work flow upgrade to accommodate advances in technology and production techniques to ensure we are at the forefront of professionalism and efficiency."25 They added that the show's production model had been in place since 1985 and that it was time to evolve it.25 On 14 March 2011, The Australian reported that Neighbours has become the first television show available to watch on a free iPhone application.26 Viewers are able to watch whole episodes within three hours of them airing on Eleven.26 Nick Spooner, the head of Ten digital media said "This is part of what we call our 'three-screen approach' – broadcast, online and mobile – and it is intended to build viewer engagement with a show and our brand. This is a way for us to stay in touch with our audience and to keep them coming back."26 To celebrate the wedding of Prince William of Wales and Kate Middleton, Neighbours filmed a specially commissioned scene for the UK episode airing on the same day as the wedding.27 The episode, which had already aired in Australia, marked the first time an Australian show recorded extra scenes for a UK broadcaster.27 On 25 October 2011, it was announced Bower would be leaving Neighbours in December 2011 to move into a new international role with FremantleMedia.2829 Of her departure, Bower told Colin Vickery of the Herald Sun, "I love Neighbours, it is a wonderful show and because of this I felt it was important that fresh eyes and brains take over to keep this Australian icon contemporary. Having said that, I'm really excited about the new role and thank FremantleMedia for this wonderful opportunity."28 Former City Homicide producer, Richard Jasek, took over Bower's role, while Alan Hardy took over the role of producer.29 On 4 December 2013, it was confirmed that Jasek would be leaving Neighbours and Jason Herbison had been promoted to series producer. FremantleMedia's head of drama Jo Porter became executive producer, while Laurence Wilson is the associate producer.30 In March 2015, Neighbours celebrated its 30th anniversary and twelve former cast members returned for the anniversary episodes that revolved around an Erinsborough Festival.3132 Network Ten and Channel 5 aired a documentary special titled Neighbours 30th: The Stars Reunite, which featured interviews with current and former cast members, including Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan and Guy Pearce, reflecting on their time on the show.3334 Setting Main articles: Erinsborough and Ramsay Street Pin Oak Court, Vermont South, the filming location used to represent the fictional Ramsay Street in Neighbours Neighbours' main focus is the fictional Ramsay Street, a residential cul-de-sac in the fictional Melbourne suburb of Erinsborough. The street was named after the grandfather of original character Max Ramsay (Francis Bell).35 Other locations include Erinsborough High School, a garage, hospital, and the Lassiter's complex, which contains the Lassiter's Hotel, Waterhole bar, Harold's Store cafe, the lawyers office Rebecchi Law, and the police station.36 Ahead of the 25th anniversary the Erinsborough village set underwent a makeover.37 The cafe and bar remained the same, but the centre of the complex was upgraded. Lassiter's Hotel was given a new logo and gained a second floor with outdoor seating area.38 The hospital and police station received new facades, a used car lot was created near the garage and a new university set was created.3738 Pin Oak Court, in Vermont South, is the real cul-de-sac that doubles for Ramsay Street.1139 All of the houses featured in the show are real and the residents allow Neighbours to shoot external scenes in their front and back yards and on occasions, in their garages.40 Neighbours has been filmed in Pin Oak Court since the series began in 1985 and it has since become popular with tourists. Tours to the cul-de-sac run throughout the year.41 The interior scenes are filmed at the Global Television studios in Forest Hill, the adjoining suburb in which Pin Oak Court is located.4243 Through much of the show's run, it was not stated in which Australian city Erinsborough was located. The rivalry between Sydney and Melbourne meant that scripts did not mention that Erinsborough was a suburb of the latter city, until 1994.44 Since the 2000s, it has been explicitly stated that Erinsborough is a suburb of Melbourne.45 Other Australian locations mentioned and sometimes seen in the series include the fictitious suburbs of West Waratah, Eden Hills, and Anson's Corner.46 Real-life Australian towns in the state of Victoria such as Colac, Frankston and Shepparton are sometimes referred to.47 Oakey in Queensland is also mentioned and sometimes seen.48 On 27 August 2010, Neighbours filmed scenes in Sydney's Darling Harbour and on board a cruise ship. The episodes marked only the third time that the show has filmed scenes outside of Victoria.49 In October 2011, Neighbours filmed scenes in Port Douglas, Queensland and around the Great Barrier Reef region.50 The show filmed scenes in Geelong and again in Queensland in 2016.5152 Filming locations outside of Australia have included Kenya, the United States and the UK, which has seen Neighbours episodes filmed there on three occasions.11 In February 1990, Lyme Park in Cheshire doubled as the Ledgerwood estate set in Yorkshire. Derek Nimmo guest-starred as the fictitious Lord Ledgerwood in two of the episodes.5354 In November 1992, the characters Rick Alessi (Dan Falzon) and Debbie Martin (Marnie Reece-Wilmore) visited London to attend a Michael Jackson concert.55 The second London-based storyline was broadcast in late March 2007,56 when Susan (Jackie Woodburne) and Karl Kennedy (Alan Fletcher) were seen taking a ride on the London Eye and being married on a boat on the River Thames.57 Broadcasting Through its entire run in Australia, Neighbours has been screened as a 21-minute episode each weeknight in an early-evening slot. Neighbours is on air for approximately forty-four weeks per year. It is broadcast from early January to early December and goes off air for around four to five weeks during the Christmas and New Year period.58 The show currently airs at 6:30 pm on Eleven. The last five aired episodes shown are available to watch on the Neighbours official Australian website, as a part of Network Ten's Catch Up TV service.59 Eleven also broadcast the last five aired episodes shown in an omnibus edition each Saturday.60 When the show began in 1985, the first season was broadcast on the Seven Network, at 5:30 pm in Sydney, at 6:00 pm in Melbourne and Adelaide and at 7:00 pm in Brisbane.61 The show's transmission in other areas was varied and many regional channels declined to purchase the series. When the show debuted on Network Ten in 1986 it screened at 7:00 pm.62 In 1992 the show moved to 6:30 pm to avoid direct competition from rival soap opera Home and Away on the Seven Network.63 Repeat episodes of Neighbours episodes from the 1988–1991 period were broadcast between 2000 and June 2003 on Network Ten. These episodes were seen at 3:30 pm, before moving to 11:30 am. During 2008 Ten HD broadcast the previous week's episodes in an omnibus edition each Sunday. These omnibus editions did not return in 2009 as Ten HD was replaced by One HD from March 2009.64 In August 2010, The Daily Telegraph reported that Neighbours would be moving to Ten's new digital channel, to make way for a new current affairs show.65 They said "It's part of a re-branding of Ten's free-to-air channel, targeting the older demographic. The 'younger' shows, like Neighbours, will go on to one of Ten's digital channels".65 It was later confirmed that the show would be moving to digital channel, Eleven.66 Network Ten's programmer, David Mott said "We believe Neighbours is perfectly suited to Eleven's audience strategy and will find a successful and enduring home on Eleven".66 Neighbours moved to Eleven on 11 January 2011, the channel's launch day.67 Throughout 2013, Eleven had broadcast repeat episodes of Neighbours from the 2007 period, titled Old School Neighbours, during weekday mornings.68 In 2015, Network Ten had broadcast an encore of the previous day's episode at 7:00 am weekdays.69 International Neighbours has been sold to over 60 countries around the world and is one of Australia's most successful media exports.70 Neighbours has proved to be more popular in the United Kingdom than in Australia. It was screened on BBC One from 1986 until 2008. The series started airing on 27 October 1986, as part of BBC1's revamped daytime schedules.71 Neighbours went out twice a day, with an earlier morning omnibus and then a showing at lunchtime.72 Michael Grade, the channel's then controller, was advised by his daughter to move the series to 5:35 pm, as she and her friends kept missing it due to being at school,72 which took place from January 1988. The show then started attracting larger audiences, peaking in 1990 at over 21 million.73 Towards the late 2000s, Neighbours was normally attracting an average of 3 million viewers for its lunchtime showing and 2.6 million viewers for its early-evening repeat.74 It was frequently the highest-rating daytime programme in the UK, outside of news bulletins.15 In 2008, the UK broadcast moved to rival channel Channel 5 following the BBC's decision not to keep the show after being asked to pay £300m over eight years by FremantleMedia (three times the show's usual fee). Both Channel 5 and FremantleMedia were owned at that time by the German RTL Group.75 The first episode to be shown on Channel 5 in February 2008 was watched by 2.2 million viewers (an audience share of 14.2%), a drop of 300,000 from the BBC's average. However, the move boosted Channel 5's usual share for the 5.30 pm slot by three and a half times. On 4 February 2009, Neighbours' 5:30 pm showing was seen by 1.94 million viewers and by 2012, the teatime showing had averaged 1 million viewers.76 UK viewers are able to catch up with episodes with Channel 5's video catch up service, Demand 5, similar to the catch up service in Australia.77 Channel 5 also have a deal with YouTube, allowing viewers to watch episodes for free on the video sharing site after they have been transmitted.78 From 4 January 2016, Channel 5 began broadcasting episodes on the same day as Australia.79 Channel 5's commissioning editor Greg Barnett explained that closing the transmission gap would reduce spoilers and the amount of viewers watching the show illegally online.79 From mid-2016, the show also began airing every week-night on Nickelodeon as part of their Nick at Nite programming block, broadcasting the same episode that was earlier seen on Channel 5.80 In New Zealand, Neighbours is broadcast on TV2 at 6:30 pm weekdays.81 In October 2010, it began airing episodes at the same pace as Australia.82 The show was initially broadcast by TVNZ in 1988, but by 1996 it was removed from the schedule. TV4 (now C4) picked the show up and began broadcasting it from 1997. They dropped it in 2000 and it returned to TV2 in 2002. Repeats of the previous day's episode of Neighbours were formerly shown at 2:30 pm weekdays and are now shown at 11.00 am weekdays.83 The show moved to 5:25 pm weeknights on TV One in late 2007. After a couple of months, the show moved to 3:50 pm weekdays. The show eventually moved back to TV2. The TV2 website offers viewers the chance to watch episodes online with its OnDemand service.84 In Ireland, Neighbours is broadcast on RTÉ Television at 1:55 pm on RTÉ One and repeated on RTÉ Two at 5:35 pm each weekday.85 FremantleMedia secured a long term deal with RTÉ in 2007 for them to transmit the show after the BBC pulled out of negotiations.8687 In Kenya, Neighbours is broadcast on the KTN network Monday to Friday at 12:30 pm with an omnibus on Sunday mornings. In Barbados, Neighbours is broadcast on the CBC8 channel at 1:00 pm Monday to Friday.8889 In Canada, CFMT-TV in Toronto broadcast Neighbours on weeknights at 11:00 pm, starting in September 1990.90 From 20 May 1991, CFMT moved the show to 4:00 pm.91 After announcing its cancellation, CFMT decided to keep Neighbours on its schedule throughout September 1994, following numerous letters and telephone calls.92 In Belgium Neighbours airs Monday till Friday at 5.35pm.(episodes are 7 months behind Australia) After 27 years on air, it is still the most popular foreign soap in Belgium. In the United States, Neighbours premiered on KCOP-TV in Los Angeles on 3 June 1991 at 5:30 pm weekdays.2 KCOP planned on cancelling the show by the end of the month due to low ratings, but brought it back due to viewer demand at a 9:30 am daily time slot from 1 July to 30 August 1991.939495 New York City station WWOR-TV showed Neighbours weekdays 5:30 pm from 17 June to 17 September 1991.95 In April 2004, the show began broadcasting nationally on the television channel Oxygen.96 A spokeswomen from the channel said "Now our viewers can join in on the good, the bad and the endlessly entertaining lives of our Aussie neighbours."96 The episodes started from the Scully family's arrival in 1999 and were aired for a six-week trial basis. The show was broadcast in the afternoon with two episodes being shown back to back at 1:00 pm and 2:00 pm.70 After a couple of weeks, the show was moved to a late-night time slot and it eventually left the air. On 7 July 2014, Todd Spangler from Variety reported that FremantleMedia International had signed a deal with U.S. subscription service Hulu giving it exclusive rights to the most recent season of Neighbours.97 The soap began airing from 14 July, with new episodes airing daily from Monday through to Friday, on Hulu and Hulu Plus services. The episodes were four weeks behind the Australian broadcast.97 All past and current episodes of Neighbours were removed from Hulu on 19 September 2015, stating they had lost the rights. Popularity and viewership 1985–1990s Neighbours initially aired on Seven Network where it struggled to attract high ratings leading to its cancellation by the network four months after it premiered.6 The series was then picked up by Network Ten. After the usual break in broadcast over the summer non ratings period the series made its debut on Ten in 1986. Ten revamped the show, adding several new, younger cast members including Jason Donovan as Scott Robinson and Kylie Minogue as Charlene Mitchell. When the show began on Ten it initially attracted low ratings, so the Network worked hard to publicise the series.98 Ten's publicity drive was designed to promote the show in a star-focused campaign recalling that of the Hollywood star system where stars were packaged to feed into a fan culture.9899 This paid off and by the end of 1987 ratings had improved for the show.100 The episode featuring Scott and Charlene's wedding achieved the highest ever ratings for Neighbours and it became one of the highest rating soap episodes ever in Australia.14 The same episode attracted 20 million viewers when it was aired in the United Kingdom.101 By the early 1990s, Australian audiences had decreased although viewing figures had recovered slightly by the end of the decade.102103 In 1994, Network Ten told TV Week that they would be introducing a "younger, livelier look with six regular characters under the age of 18" in a bid to generate interest.104 It was then that they introduced the characters of Stonefish Rebecchi played by Anthony Engelman and Serendipity Gottlieb played by Raelee Hill.104 In 1996, Kimberley Davies, who played Annalise Hartman, quit the series. Then Caroline Gillmer fell ill and her character Cheryl Stark was temporarily recast with former Prisoner actress Colette Mann.104 This made producers nervous that viewing figures might decrease, so they implemented a series of plots to keep viewers interested. These included a cameo from Clive James and an explosion, which destroyed the doctor's surgery in the Lassiter's complex.104 2000s In the 2000s, rival soap opera Home and Away emerged as more popular than Neighbours in Australia. As of 2004, Neighbours was regularly attracting just under a million viewers per episode.103 In 2007, Home and Away was averaging 1.4 million viewers in Australia to Neighbours' 700,000.105 During the revamp of 2007, the episode broadcast on 23 July 2007 saw the introduction of a new family, updated sets, new theme music and graphics.106 Ratings for that episode averaged 1.05 million viewers in the 6:30 pm. slot.107 It was the first time the programme's viewing figures had topped 1 million in 2007.108 By the end of 2007 it was reported that producers had hoped the Neighbours revamp would push the ratings up to between 900,000 to 1 million an episode. It had, however, resulted in a more modest boost, with ratings hovering at about 800,000 a night. The same viewing period had shown an increase in ratings for Home and Away, which was now averaging 1.4 million viewers every night.109 In February 2008, new executive producer, Susan Bower, announced that she would be implementing further changes to the programme. Bower promised to retain the return to traditional Neighbours values, but with an injection of drama that remains recognisable and relevant. Ratings rose to almost 900,000 in mid-2008, but generally ratings begin to fall towards the end of each year, usually averaging around 700,000.110 On 17 July 2009, during the aftermath of the Parker family's car accident and the dramatic death of Bridget Parker (Eloise Mignon), Neighbours achieved higher ratings than Home And Away. Neighbours achieved 998,000 viewers and placed 6th for the night, Home And Away placed 7th.111 2010s In January 2010, Neighbours returned to Australian screens to an audience of 563,000.112 On 20 January, the ratings fell to a low of 426,000, making it one of the programme's lowest ever ratings in Australia.113 A July 2010 report showed figures had dropped 20%, from having 1.2 million viewers in 1991 to a low of 618,000 in 2010.114 A Network Ten spokesperson commented "Most of the show's budget is covered by its UK deal with Channel 5 and the 50-odd other countries it is seen in, so it's not a financial problem for Ten despite the low ratings. And Ten needs the show to score the Australian content and drama points required for it to hold on to a broadcasting licence".114 On 29 October 2010, Neighbours' ratings dropped to a low figure of 386,000 viewers.115 Viewing numbers for Network Ten that night were down across all programmes.115 The show's highest figure of the week was 590,000 on 25 October 2010.115 Since moving to digital multichannel Eleven, Neighbours has traditionally rated between 250,000 and 350,000 viewers.116 The show attracted 254,000 viewers for its first episode broadcast on 11 January 2011.117 This was half the number of viewers that watched it on Network Ten; the Herald Sun reported that it was a good result as "bosses were only expecting 133,000."118 Neighbours became Eleven's most-watched show and the third highest rating show on digital multichannels that night.117118 Programming chief, David Mott stated "Last night's strong result for Neighbours already suggests the audience will follow the folks from Ramsay Street to their brand new neighbourhood on Eleven."117 On 24 January 2011, Neighbours achieved 330,000 viewers and three days later 355,000 viewers tuned in, becoming the show's highest rating yet on Eleven at the time.119120 The show had more viewers than the Ten Evening News in the 16–39 and 18–49 demographic.120 On 13 June 2011, Neighbours was watched by 455,000 viewers, making it the highest rating show on digital multichannels that night and breaking its previous ratings record on the channel.121 On 27 May 2013, episode 6651 of Neighbours was watched by an audience of 405,000 viewers, which was the highest rating the series had achieved in nearly two years.116 Neighbours began going through a ratings decline in 2016, with episodes now averaging below 200,000 viewers.122 Executive producer Jason Herbison told TV Tonight, "We know that our show is performing really solidly in the UK. We're not sure why it's not here Australia but we're taking a real look at it."122 He further added, "We're all trying to figure out what we need to do in order to keep our audience."122 Storylines See also: Category:Neighbours storylines and Category:Neighbours episodes Neighbours storylines frequently focus on family problems, intergenerational clashes, school problems, romances and domestic issues.123 Despite the restrictive 6:30 pm time slot, Neighbours has also covered many serious problems such as teenage pregnancy, marital breakdown, imprisonment, career problems, financial problems, pregnancy, abortion, eating disorders, alcoholism, adultery, drug use and drug trafficking, robbery, stalking, kidnapping, accidental death, hit-and-runs,124 murder, shootings,125 stabbings,126 and incest.123127128129 In the 2000s and 2010s, the show dealt with controversial issues such as homosexuality, gambling, prostitution, surrogacy, and exotic dancing.130131132133 Health issues were also focused on, including multiple sclerosis,134 bipolar disorder,135 epilepsy,136 amnesia,137 congenital diaphragmatic hernia,138 and alzheimer's disease.139 In September 2014, the show featured a natural disaster storyline, in which a tornado descended on Erinsborough and Ramsay Street.140 Characters See also: List of Neighbours characters, List of past Neighbours characters, and Recurring characters of Neighbours Kylie Minogue starred as Charlene Mitchell from 1986 to 1988 In 1985, Neighbours started out with three families created by Watson – the Ramsays, the Robinsons and the Clarkes.10 Watson said that he wanted to show three families living in a small street, who are friends.141 Max Ramsay (Francis Bell), his wife Maria (Dasha Blahova) and their sons Shane (Peter O'Brien) and Danny (David Clencie) lived at No.24 Ramsay Street.6 Single father, Jim Robinson (Alan Dale) lived next door with his children, Paul (Stefan Dennis), Julie (Vikki Blanche), Scott (Darius Perkins) and Lucy (Kylie Flinker). His mother-in-law, Helen Daniels (Anne Haddy) also lived with him.6 Bachelor Des Clarke (Paul Keane) invited Daphne Lawrence (Elaine Smith) to live at No. 28 with him and they were later married.2 The Robinsons and the Ramsays had a long history in the street and they were often involved in an ongoing rivalry.142 When Network Ten picked up the show and revamped it, they brought in new and younger actors including Kylie Minogue as Charlene Mitchell and Jason Donovan, who replaced Darius Perkins as Scott Robinson.143 Many families, including the Alessi, Bishop, Hancock, Hoyland, Rebecchi, Scullys, Timmins' and Willises have moved in and out of the street over the years.14 When storylines for certain characters become tired, the scriptwriters simply move one family out and replace it with a new one.144 Ramsay Street is now a mixture of older characters like Paul Robinson (Stefan Dennis), Toadfish Rebecchi (Ryan Moloney), Stephanie Scully (Carla Bonner), and Karl (Alan Fletcher) and Susan Kennedy (Jackie Woodburne),144 as well as newer characters such as the Canning and Brennan families.145146 Watson originally wanted to show young people communicating with older people, which means that the cast is a mix of young actors in their teens or early 20s and older, more experienced hands.141144 The last remaining original character, Helen Daniels, departed the show in 1997 due to the ill-health of Anne Haddy. In 2004, original cast member Stefan Dennis returned to Neighbours full-time as Paul Robinson. Paul is currently the only remaining original character in the series.147 In February 2009, it was announced that producers would be introducing a new generation of the Ramsay family to the show, over a decade after the family had last appeared. Kate (Ashleigh Brewer), Harry (Will Moore) and Sophie Ramsay (Kaiya Jones) made their first appearances in May 2009.148 Later that year, actor James Mason was cast in the role of Chris Pappas, who became the first prominent, ongoing male homosexual character in the show's history. He was the second ongoing homosexual character overall, following recurring character Lana Crawford's (Bridget Neval) introduction in 2004.149 Celebrity guest appearances Main article: List of celebrity guest appearances on Neighbours Throughout its run, Neighbours has featured several guest appearances from celebrities playing themselves or characters. Early cameos included former Skyhooks musician Red Symons, Warwick Capper, Molly Meldrum, Chris Lowe of Pet Shop Boys, and Clive James.150151152 During the 2000s and 2010s, the series featured appearances from The Wiggles, Shane Warne, former Spice Girls singer Emma Bunton, Little Britain's Matt Lucas and David Walliams, The Veronicas, André Rieu, wrestler Dave Batista, Lily Allen and Paula Abdul.153154 Theme tune Main article: Theme to Neighbours The theme tune to Neighbours was composed by Tony Hatch whose then wife, Jackie Trent, wrote the lyrics.11 Since 1985, there have been eight versions of the theme tune.11 The song has been voted the world's most recognised television theme song and the lyrics were quoted by John Smith, then British Shadow Chancellor, in a House of Commons debate on Government economic policy.155156 From 2007, the theme tune to Neighbours was sung by Sandra de Jong.157 In February 2013, Network Ten and FremantleMedia announced that they were searching across Australia and the United Kingdom for a singer to record a new version of the theme tune.158 The competition resulted in a tie and the new theme was sung as a duet by Daniel Boys and Stephanie Angelini.159 That version of the theme tune began airing from 15 April 2013.158 A new retro-inspired theme tune sung by Garth Ploog debuted on 5 January 2015 as part of the show's 30th anniversary celebrations.160161162 Titles Since Neighbours began in 1985, it has used its opening titles sequence to introduce the major characters which currently feature in the show.163 The sequences often feature the characters in family or domestic groups. Each episode's titles sequence was preceded by a recap of events from recent episodes featuring the characters who were to appear in the new episode.164 In 2002, Neighbours debuted an all new style of titles with a remixed version of the theme tune.165 The titles showed characters together in groups according to gender, a change from the previous ones which were taken outside.165 2007 saw Neighbours debut an updated theme, a new logo and new "optimistic, contemporary" titles.166167 A photo booth montage was played and characters were seen rowing boats, walking along piers and eating outside. The sequence also contained shots of upcoming scenes.168 In August 2009, Neighbours introduced a new titles format. The first episode of each week begins with a trailer previewing the week's events. The usual recap of storylines switched to after the opening titles of each episode for the first time since 1998. The end of episode teasers returned and are now made in-house by the Neighbours production team.169 In September 2009, Susan Bower announced that Neighbours would introduce new opening titles for the 25th anniversary and they would feature a bit of "bling". The titles were created by Visual Playground, who shot a series of scenes featuring the cast in settings familiar to viewers.170 The titles made their debut on 18 March 2010.21171 A new set of opening titles made their debut on 15 April 2013, along with a new version of the theme tune.158159 Visual Playground once again created and produced the titles.172 The titles depict the Ramsay Street residents gathering outside their houses for a street party.172 A writer for Visual Playground explained that they "invented a bokeh graphic device that uses the play of light in a formation to locate the houses in the cul-de-sac. Six overlapping circles represent the six houses of Ramsay St and the off street cast members. All the circles together reinforce the sense of community that makes up Neighbours."172 A new retro-inspired logo, theme tune and opening titles debuted on 5 January 2015 as part of the show's 30th anniversary celebrations.162173 The new logo is a reimagined contemporary version of the original Neighbours logo from 1985.173 The titles show characters in a variety of familiar settings around Erinsborough and ends with a look at Ramsay Street from above.162 Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Neighbours Neighbours has received a wide variety of awards and nominations throughout its run. The show has received 81 Logie Award nominations, of which it has won 30. It has also been nominated for "Most Popular Daytime Programme" at the UK's National Television Awards in five of the six years from 2000 to 2006.174175 In 1997, the show won an award for Best Episode in A Television Drama Serial at the Australian Film Institute Awards.176 Two Neighbours actors have been nominated for Rose D'Or awards, once in 2004 for Ryan Moloney and again in 2005 for Jackie Woodburne.177178 Neighbours has also won three Australian Writers' Guild awards.179180 Home media and spin-offs Main article: Neighbours spin-offs Since the show's inception, several spin-offs have been produced, including books, music, DVDs and internet webisodes. In 1991, an officially licensed video game of Neighbours was created by Ian Copeland and developed by Zeppelin Games under their Impulze label for the ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Atari ST, and Amiga; it was re-released by Zeppelin in 1992 on budget price. In the game, the player took on the role of Scott Robinson and had to skateboard around four whole courses.181182 Episodes of Neighbours have been released on several DVDs. Neighbours: Defining Moments was the first DVD box set released in 2002.183 It is a compilation of fifteen classic episodes and a photo gallery.183 The Neighbours: The Iconic Episodes Volume 1 DVD box set was released in 2008 and contains twenty-three episodes, the 1000th episode party celebration special and a photo gallery.184 Neighbours: The Iconic Episodes Volume Two contains twenty-four episodes over three discs.185 One disc is dedicated to the character of Charlene.185 In 2012, early episodes of Neighbours were released on three DVD box sets in Germany.186 From April 2012, Shock Entertainment began releasing DVD box sets of Neighbours episodes in broadcast order from the beginning.187 As of October 2014, five box sets have been released. Neighbours has released three internet webisode series via their YouTube channel. The first series was titled Steph in Prison and coincided with Stephanie Scully's (Carla Bonner) return to Neighbours in April 2013.188 The following year, Brennan on the Run focusing on Mark Brennan's (Scott McGregor) time in witness protection was released.189 Neighbours vs Zombies was launched in October 2014 and featured the returns of many former characters who had previously died in the show.190 See also iconTelevision in Australia portal Television in Australia List of longest-running Australian television series Notes 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l Fidgeon, Robert (12 March 2005). "Slippery Soap". Herald Sun. The Herald and Weekly Times. pp. 2–3. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d Kaye, Jeff (3 June 1991). "Australian Soap Comes to U.S.". The Los Angeles Times. Tribune Company. Retrieved 22 December 2009. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Mercado, Andrew, p. 201 4.Jump up ^ Lawson, Mark (21 October 2006). "So lucky, lucky, lucky". The Guardian. London: Guardian Media Group. Retrieved 4 January 2010. 5.Jump up ^ Devlyn, Darren; Frost, Caroline (19 August 2010). "Neighbours – happy 25th birthday to a suburban legend". Herald Sun. The Herald and Weekly Times. Retrieved 25 April 2011. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Idato, Michael (14 July 2005). "An Institution Turns 20". The Age. Melbourne. Retrieved 22 December 2009. 7.Jump up ^ Clarke, David, Samuelson, Steve, p. 151–60 8.Jump up ^ Moran, Albert and Pinne, Peter, p. 313 9.Jump up ^ Clarke, David, Samuelson, Steve, p. 204 10.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Strewth! 20 years of Neighbours". Sunderland Echo. Johnston Press Digital Publishing. 17 October 2005. Retrieved 23 December 2009. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "Neighbours: 25 years young". Holy Soap. Channel 5. 18 March 2010. Archived from the original on 25 May 2010. Retrieved 25 May 2010. 12.Jump up ^ Quinn, Karl (28 August 2010). "Loving thy Neighbours". WA Today. Fairfax Media. Retrieved 10 September 2010. 13.Jump up ^ Green, Kris (2 June 2005). "First 'Neighbours' 20th anniversary shots". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 24 May 2010. 14.^ Jump up to: a b c "Neighbours – Where it all began". TV Week. Ninemsn. Retrieved 24 May 2010. 15.^ Jump up to: a b Ziffer, Daniel (21 December 2007). "New look for Neighbours". The Age. Melbourne: Fairfax Media. Retrieved 24 May 2010. 16.^ Jump up to: a b Duck, Siobhan (18 July 2007). "Neighbours back to basics". Herald Sun. Australia: Herald and Weekly Times. Retrieved 29 December 2009. 17.Jump up ^ Hilton, Beth (13 October 2007). "'Neighbours' revamp fails to win viewers". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 24 May 2010. 18.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (22 December 2007). "'Neighbours' gets new exec producer". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 24 May 2010. 19.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Too White". News.com.au. News Limited. 18 July 2008. Retrieved 22 December 2009. 20.^ Jump up to: a b Vickery, Colin (10 December 2008). "Neighbours moves to reflect Australia's ethnic diversity". Herald Sun. The Herald and Weekly Times. Retrieved 12 May 2010. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Rowe, Darren (22 September 2009). "Bower talks 'Neighbours' 25th anniversary". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 18 March 2010. 22.Jump up ^ Scott, Elizabeth (19 April 2010). "Neighbours Searching For British Star". Sky News. BSkyB. Archived from the original on 22 April 2010. Retrieved 19 April 2010. 23.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (10 June 2010). "Wedding plot for 'Neighbours' milestone". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 10 June 2010. 24.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (14 July 2010). "Paul twist for 6,000th 'Neighbours' ep". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 25 August 2010. 25.^ Jump up to: a b c d Eames, Tom (9 December 2010). "Soaps – News – 'Neighbours' to undergo crew cuts – Digital Spy". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 10 December 2010. 26.^ Jump up to: a b c Meade, Amanda (14 March 2011). "Ten seeks an iPhone audience for Neighbours". The Australian. News Limited. Retrieved 14 March 2011. 27.^ Jump up to: a b "Neighbours' royal treat for UK fans". Holy Soap. Channel Five. 11 April 2011. Archived from the original on 30 January 2012. Retrieved 11 April 2011. 28.^ Jump up to: a b Vickery, Colin (25 October 2011). "Producer waves goodbye to Neighbours". Herald Sun. The Herald and Weekly Times. Retrieved 25 October 2011. 29.^ Jump up to: a b Knox, David (25 October 2011). "Neighbours executive producer resigns". TV Tonight. Retrieved 25 October 2011. 30.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (4 December 2013). "Exclusive: Neighbours star praises new producer: 'He knows the show backwards'". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 4 December 2013. 31.Jump up ^ "More Neighbours icons return for 30th Anniversary". Network Ten. 28 November 2014. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 32.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (5 December 2014). "Neighbours: First look at several of the returnees in exciting promo". Digital Spy. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 33.Jump up ^ Knox, David (28 February 2015). "Airdate: Neighbours 30th: The Stars Reunite". TV Tonight. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 34.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (4 March 2015). "Neighbours 30th anniversary schedule confirmed by Channel 5". Digital Spy. Retrieved 5 March 2015. 35.Jump up ^ Monroe, Josephine, p.27 36.Jump up ^ Monroe, Josephine, p.114-5 37.^ Jump up to: a b Rollo, Sarah (25 November 2009). "'Neighbours' for 25th Anniversary Facelift". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 14 December 2009. 38.^ Jump up to: a b Knox, David (23 February 2010). "Neighbours new sets". TV Tonight. Retrieved 20 March 2010. 39.Jump up ^ "Love Thy Neighbour". Backpack Melbourne. Retrieved 18 December 2009. 40.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Tour FAQs". Archived from the original on 21 November 2009. Retrieved 18 December 2009. 41.Jump up ^ Conrad, Peter (5 December 2004). "Why everyone wants to be Australian". The Guardian. London: Guardian Media Group. Retrieved 31 May 2010. 42.Jump up ^ "Studios". Global TV. Archived from the original on 25 March 2009. Retrieved 20 December 2009. 43.Jump up ^ "Where Is Neighbours Filmed?". Neighbours.com.au. Network Ten. Retrieved 17 December 2009. 44.Jump up ^ Simon, Jane (13 October 1996). "101 Neighbours Facts To Oz-Tonish you!". The People. Trinity Mirror. 45.Jump up ^ "Two decades with the Neighbours". BBC News. 17 October 2005. Retrieved 6 January 2010. 46.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Landmarks". Women Republic. Archived from the original on 10 October 2010. Retrieved 13 October 2010. 47.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (11 October 2014). "Georgia races to make it to the wedding". Digital Spy. Retrieved 5 April 2015. 48.Jump up ^ "Soaps most tragic deaths". Virgin Media. Retrieved 29 December 2009. 49.Jump up ^ "Neighbours become good Friends with Pacific Jewel". Travel Blackboard. 29 September 2010. Retrieved 13 March 2011. 50.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Puts Tropical North Queensland Streets Ahead". Travel Blackboard. 29 September 2011. Retrieved 5 October 2011. 51.Jump up ^ Crick, Claire (7–20 May 2016). "Blast from the past!". All About Soap (374): 27. 52.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (31 August 2016). "First look as the Neighbours teens head to Queensland... and guess who returns to join them?". Digital Spy. Retrieved 1 September 2016. 53.Jump up ^ Mercado, Andrew, p. 216 54.Jump up ^ Holland, Lisa (24 February 1999). "Nimmo Dies After Fall". BBC News. Retrieved 15 December 2009. 55.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Episode 1818". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 18 December 2009. 56.Jump up ^ Mendoza, Nadia (17 May 2007). "Neighbours To Visit London". The Sun. News International. Retrieved 18 December 2009. 57.Jump up ^ "Characters – Susan Kennedy". Neighbours.com. Network Ten. Retrieved 18 December 2009. 58.Jump up ^ Johnston, Tony, p. 123 59.Jump up ^ "Neighbours – Watch Episodes". Tenplay. Retrieved 1 September 2016. 60.Jump up ^ "Eleven TV Guide". Yahoo!7 TV. 1–3 September 2016. Archived from the original on 1 September 2016. 61.Jump up ^ "Neighbours". Television.au. 16 March 2005. Retrieved 10 January 2010. 62.Jump up ^ "The Eighties – 1986". Television.au. Retrieved 17 December 2009. 63.Jump up ^ B, Andrew. "Neighbours". Television.AU. Retrieved 5 April 2015. 64.Jump up ^ Knox, David (6 February 2009). "ONE to launch March 26". TV Tonight. Retrieved 20 December 2009. 65.^ Jump up to: a b Clune, Richard (8 August 2010). "Jennifer on Ten's frontline". The Daily Telegraph. News Limited. Retrieved 8 August 2010. 66.^ Jump up to: a b Idato, Michael (26 August 2010). "Ten shifts Neighbours to channel Eleven". The Sydney Morning Herald. Fairfax Media. Retrieved 26 August 2010. 67.Jump up ^ Vickery, Colin (11 January 2011). "Ten hopes fans will find new address". Herald Sun. The Herald and Weekly Times. Retrieved 11 January 2011. 68.Jump up ^ "TV Guide – Wednesday 20 February 2013". Yahoo!7 TV. Archived from the original on 19 February 2013. 69.Jump up ^ "Ten TV Guide". Yahoo!7. Archived from the original on 2 November 2015. 70.^ Jump up to: a b Deans, Jason (24 March 2004). "Neighbours knocks on America's door". The Guardian. London: Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 18 December 2009. 71.Jump up ^ Aylett, Glenn (15 May 2007). "Michael Grade". Transdiffusion. Retrieved 29 August 2014. 72.^ Jump up to: a b "Neighbours hits 15 years of success". BBC News. 26 October 2001. Retrieved 29 August 2014. 73.Jump up ^ BARB 1990 Top 10 viewing figures 74.Jump up ^ Dowell, Ben (18 May 2007). "BBC loses Neighbours". The Guardian. London: Guardian News and Media. Retrieved 28 May 2010. 75.Jump up ^ "Five Wins Neighbours Soap Fight". BBC News. 18 May 2007. Retrieved 17 December 2009. 76.Jump up ^ "Weekly Top 30 Programmes". BARB. Retrieved 4 December 2012. 77.Jump up ^ "Demand 5". Demand Five. Channel 5. Retrieved 21 December 2009. 78.Jump up ^ Tyldesley, Hazel (3 December 2009). "Neighbours On YouTube In Five's Catch-Up Deal". Sky News. BSkyB. Retrieved 21 December 2009.link 79.^ Jump up to: a b "Neighbours to air on same day in UK as Australia". BBC News. 19 November 2015. Retrieved 19 November 2015. 80.Jump up ^ Hutchins, Robert (28 June 2016). "Nickelodeon UK and Ireland launches new teen and tween block Nick at Nite". Licensing.biz. Retrieved 8 July 2016. 81.Jump up ^ "Neighbours – About the Show". TVNZ. Retrieved 17 December 2009. 82.Jump up ^ DaMo (12 October 2010). "Neighbours on the same day". Throng NZ. Retrieved 4 November 2010. 83.Jump up ^ "About the show". TVNZ. Archived from the original on 10 August 2010. Retrieved 2 January 2012. 84.Jump up ^ "TNZ On Demand". TVNZ. Retrieved 17 December 2009. 85.Jump up ^ "Neighbours". RTÉ Television. Retrieved 24 April 2013. 86.Jump up ^ Oatts, Joanne (9 October 2007). "RTE Secures Neighbours Deal". Digital Spy. United Kingdom: Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 1 December 2009. 87.Jump up ^ McGarry, Lisa (9 October 2007). "RTE Keeps Neighbours!". Unreality Primetime. Retrieved 1 December 2009. 88.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Synopsis". Kenya Television Network. Archived from the original on 15 February 2011. Retrieved 17 December 2009. 89.Jump up ^ "CBC Schedule 8–14 November". Caribbean Broadcasting Corporation. Retrieved 28 November 2010. 90.Jump up ^ Knutzen, Eirik; Bawden, Jim (8 September 1990). "On the week's dullest days several sparkling new series will brighten the night for fall viewing". Toronto Star. Star Media Group. p. 5. 91.Jump up ^ "CFMT airtimes change Monday". Toronto Star. Star Media Group. 18 May 1991. p. 3. 92.Jump up ^ Sloan, Kathleen (11 September 1994). "Jennifer Dale stirs Family Passions". Toronto Star. Star Media Group. p. 10. 93.Jump up ^ MacMinn, Aleene (26 June 1991). "Morning Report – Television". The Los Angeles Times. Tribune Company. Retrieved 27 November 2010. 94.Jump up ^ Kleid, Beth (1 July 1991). "Television". The Los Angeles Times. Tribune Company. Retrieved 27 November 2010. 95.^ Jump up to: a b Allen, Robert Clyde, p. 108 96.^ Jump up to: a b "Neighbours makes American debut". Newsround. BBC. 19 April 2004. Retrieved 28 November 2010. 97.^ Jump up to: a b Spangler, Todd (7 July 2014). "Hulu Acquires Exclusive U.S. Rights to Australian Soap 'Neighbours'". Variety. Retrieved 7 July 2014. 98.^ Jump up to: a b Mercado, Andrew, p. 208-9 99.Jump up ^ Turner, Graeme and Cunningham, Stuart, p. 127 100.Jump up ^ Mercado, Andrew, p. 231 101.Jump up ^ "Is Kylie really so lucky, lucky, lucky?". Belfast Telegraph. Independent News and Media. 27 June 2008. Retrieved 6 April 2010.link 102.Jump up ^ Mercado, Andrew, p. 218–9 103.^ Jump up to: a b Mercado, Andrew, p. 223 104.^ Jump up to: a b c d Mercado, Andrew, p. 219-220 105.Jump up ^ Clune, Richard (18 March 2007). "Neighbours' ratings slump". The Daily Telegraph. News Limited. Retrieved 28 May 2010. 106.Jump up ^ "New-look Neighbours a huge hit". The Daily Telegraph. News Limited. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 June 2010. 107.Jump up ^ "'Neighbours' eroding British accent". Sydney Morning Herald. Fairfax Media. 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 June 2010. 108.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (24 July 2007). "Revamped 'Neighbours' attracts Oz viewers". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 28 May 2010. 109.Jump up ^ Downie, Stephen & Devlyn, Darren (15 January 2008). "Kym at home in Ramsay St". Courier Mail. Queensland Newspapers. Retrieved 8 November 2009. 110.Jump up ^ "Get The Picture – Release of Australian Research and Statistics". Australia: Australian Government. Archived from the original on 15 September 2009. Retrieved 8 November 2009. 111.Jump up ^ Knox, David (19 July 2009). "TEN Wins Second Historic Week". Australia: TV Tonight. Retrieved 14 December 2009. 112.Jump up ^ Andrew B (12 January 2010). "Free to Air TV Ratings Monday January 11, 2010. Week 3, Day 2". Throng. Retrieved 21 January 2010. 113.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (21 January 2010). "Neighbours Drops To 426k In Australia". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 21 January 2010. 114.^ Jump up to: a b Davies, Rebecca (7 July 2010). "'Neighbours' in anniversary ratings slump". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 8 July 2010. 115.^ Jump up to: a b c Knox, David (1 November 2010). "Neighbours sinks to 386,000". TV Tonight. Retrieved 31 October 2010. 116.^ Jump up to: a b Kilkelly, Daniel (28 May 2013). "'Neighbours' enjoys ratings boost in Australia". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 29 May 2013. 117.^ Jump up to: a b c Chessell, James (13 January 2011). "Eleventh heaven as Ten Network hails debut". The Australian. News Limited. Retrieved 12 January 2011. 118.^ Jump up to: a b "Neighbours drops in digital switch". Herald Sun. The Herald and Weekly Times. 13 January 2011. Retrieved 12 January 2011. 119.Jump up ^ Chessell, James (26 January 2011). "George Negus' debut a modest success". The Australian. News Limited. Retrieved 26 January 2011. 120.^ Jump up to: a b Ryan (28 January 2011). "Ratings: Seven's tennis serves up win". Media Spy. Retrieved 30 January 2011. 121.Jump up ^ Fox, Tiffany (17 June 2011). "Neighbours gets real..". The West Australian. Seven West Media. Retrieved 18 June 2011. 122.^ Jump up to: a b c Knox, David (18 January 2016). "Neighbours EP looks closer at ratings dip on Eleven". Retrieved 28 August 2016. 123.^ Jump up to: a b Schembri, Jim (16 March 1995). "Ramsay St – the story so far". The Age. Fairfax Media. Retrieved 12 July 2012. 124.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (16 August 2013). "'Neighbours' previews Robbo in mystery hit-and-run – watch video". Digital Spy. Retrieved 21 August 2014. 125.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (8 April 2014). "Neighbours: Shock shooting devastates Erinsborough – spoiler pictures". Digital Spy. Retrieved 21 August 2014. 126.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (30 August 2016). "Neighbours spoilers: Mark Brennan's life will hang in the balance after he's brutally stabbed". Digital Spy. Retrieved 1 September 2016. 127.Jump up ^ Mercado, Andrew, p. 204 128.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Classified!". Neighbours.com. Network Ten. Archived from the original on 18 December 2010. Retrieved 29 December 2009. 129.Jump up ^ Executive producer: Reg Watson; Director: Max Varnel; Writer: Coral Drouyn (14 June 1985). "Episode 65". Neighbours. Network Ten. 130.Jump up ^ "Early time slot a challenge'". Holy Soap. Channel Five. Archived from the original on 26 December 2009. Retrieved 29 December 2009. 131.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Party". The Age. Fairfax Media. 25 July 2005. Retrieved 29 December 2009. 132.Jump up ^ "Guide to the soaps". The Sun. News International. 20 May 2005. Archived from the original on 22 March 2011. Retrieved 22 March 2011. 133.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (20 June 2015). "Soap spoilers: Neighbours newcomer arrives and Kyle and Billie get passionate in Home and Away". Digital Spy. Retrieved 1 September 2016. 134.Jump up ^ Elliott, Jane (15 March 2008). "Has Neighbours handled MS well?". BBC News. BBC. Retrieved 4 March 2011. 135.Jump up ^ "Neighbours' sensitive handling of bipolar disorder". SANE Australia. 28 August 2008. Retrieved 23 June 2010. 136.Jump up ^ "Major soap opera to feature epilepsy storyline". Young Epilepsy. Retrieved 27 February 2016. 137.Jump up ^ "Karl and Susan Memorable Moments 10-1". Tenplay. 3 October 2014. Retrieved 27 February 2016. 138.Jump up ^ "Jenna Rosenow on Amber's Pregnancy". Tenplay. 20 August 2015. Retrieved 27 February 2016. 139.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (18 April 2014). "Neighbours: Terence Donovan on Doug's return and issue storyline". Digital Spy. Retrieved 27 February 2016. 140.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (15 August 2014). "Neighbours to air shock tornado storyline next month". Digital Spy. Retrieved 21 August 2014. 141.^ Jump up to: a b Oram, James, p. 25 142.Jump up ^ Deller, Ruth (23 July 2009). "A guide to recognising your Ramsays and Robinsons". Lowculture. Archived from the original on 29 August 2010. Retrieved 7 May 2010. 143.Jump up ^ "Aussie battler". The Sydney Morning Herald. Fairfax Media. 14 March 2005. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 144.^ Jump up to: a b c "Neighbours hits 15 years of success". BBC News. BBC. 26 October 2001. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 145.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (3 November 2014). "Neighbours reveals first picture of Kyle Canning's father Gary". Digital Spy. Retrieved 6 April 2015. 146.Jump up ^ Love, Ryan (2 June 2015). "Neighbours' Brennan brothers strip off for beach photoshoot". Digital Spy. Retrieved 28 August 2016. 147.Jump up ^ "Stefan Dennis (Neighbours' Paul Robinson) Interview". Last Broadcast. Archived from the original on 4 October 2011. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 148.Jump up ^ "Return of the Ramsays". Holy Soap. Channel 5. Archived from the original on 9 November 2010. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 149.Jump up ^ Akersten, Matt (16 August 2010). "Everybody needs gay Neighbours". SameSame. Sound Alliance. Retrieved 18 August 2010. 150.Jump up ^ "ABC profiles – Red Symons". Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Retrieved 13 February 2011. 151.Jump up ^ "Capper's inglorious career". News.com.au. Archived from the original on 16 April 2015. Retrieved 8 April 2015. 152.Jump up ^ Adams, Cameron (2 August 2007). "Kylie Minogue-20 years on". Herald Sun. The Herald and Weekly Times. Retrieved 13 February 2011. 153.Jump up ^ "Top 10 celebrity Neighbours appearances". Metro. Associated Newspapers. Retrieved 13 February 2011. 154.Jump up ^ Knox, David (19 March 2014). "Paula Abdul films Neighbours cameo". TV Tonight. Retrieved 8 April 2015. 155.Jump up ^ "Aussie Dramas Trivia". TV Week. Ninemsn. Archived from the original on 30 August 2007. Retrieved 17 December 2009. 156.Jump up ^ "House of Commons Debates". Parliamentary Business. United Kingdom: Parliament.uk. Retrieved 8 November 2009. 157.Jump up ^ Gadd, Michael (20 July 2007). "Crocker dumped as Neighbours gets new theme". News.com.au. News Limited. Retrieved 23 March 2011. 158.^ Jump up to: a b c "Neighbours launches its own Ashes battle – Yahoo!7". Yahoo!. 18 February 2013. Retrieved 17 February 2013.link 159.^ Jump up to: a b Kilkelly, Daniel (8 April 2013). "'Neighbours Remixed' theme tune competition ends in a tie". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 10 April 2013. 160.Jump up ^ "Neighbours: 30 Years by Various Artists". iTunes Store (Australia). Retrieved 7 August 2015. 161.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (5 December 2014). "Neighbours: First look at several of the returnees in exciting promo". Digital Spy. Retrieved 6 December 2014. 162.^ Jump up to: a b c Kilkelly, Daniel (5 January 2015). "Neighbours: First look at the 2015 opening titles and themes". Digital Spy. Retrieved 5 January 2015. 163.Jump up ^ "Title Sequence Analysis – Document Transcript". SlideShare. Retrieved 29 December 2009.link 164.Jump up ^ Rayner, Philip, Wall, Peter, Kruger, Stephen 165.^ Jump up to: a b "Neighbours gets new titles". Newsround. BBC. 15 February 2002. Retrieved 2 March 2011. 166.Jump up ^ Knox, David (10 July 2007). "First Review: 'New' Neighbours". TV Tonight. Retrieved 9 December 2014. 167.Jump up ^ Holmwood, Leigh (8 October 2007). "Neighbours gets HD facelift before move to Five". The Guardian. Retrieved 9 December 2014. 168.Jump up ^ Knox, David (19 July 2007). "New Neighbours credits". TV Tonight. Retrieved 19 March 2011. 169.Jump up ^ Rowe, Darren (19 August 2009). "A change for Neighbours". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 29 December 2009. 170.Jump up ^ "Neighbours 25th Anniversary". Visual Playground. Retrieved 14 November 2010.link 171.Jump up ^ Green, Kris (18 March 2010). "'Neighbours' 25th anniversary opening titles". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 27 March 2010. 172.^ Jump up to: a b c "Neighbours 2013". Visual Playground. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 173.^ Jump up to: a b Killkelly, Daniel (8 December 2014). "Neighbours pictures: First look at the new opening titles for 2015". Digital Spy. Retrieved 9 December 2014. 174.Jump up ^ "National TV Awards nominations". The Guardian. London: Guardian Media Group. 11 October 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2010. 175.Jump up ^ "National Television Awards 2006". BBC News. 31 October 2006. Retrieved 18 December 2009. 176.Jump up ^ "AFI Award Winners". Australia: Television AFI. Archived from the original on 20 September 2009. Retrieved 18 December 2009. 177.Jump up ^ "Rose d'Or Festival pays tribute to Peter Ustinov". Indiantelevision.com Team. Retrieved 23 December 2009. 178.Jump up ^ "Susan Kinski: Cast: Neighbours: Holy Soap". Holy Soap. United Kingdom: Five. Archived from the original on 16 November 2010. Retrieved 23 December 2009. 179.Jump up ^ "AWGIE Award Winners 1968–2006" (PDF). Australian Writers' Guild. Retrieved 27 May 2010. 180.Jump up ^ "Neighbours' AWGIE Award coup". FremantleMedia Australia. 9 September 2014. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 181.Jump up ^ "Neighbours". Hall of Light. Retrieved 8 November 2009. 182.Jump up ^ "Neighbours Tech Info". Game Spot UK. Retrieved 20 December 2009. 183.^ Jump up to: a b Idato, Michael (30 December 2002). "Dvd Video Releases". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 5 September 2011. 184.Jump up ^ "Pop A DVD In: Neighbours The Iconic Episodes Volume One". PopSugar UK. 11 August 2008. Retrieved 2 March 2011. 185.^ Jump up to: a b "Neighbours: The Iconic Episodes Volume Two". FremantleMedia Home Entertainment. FremantleMedia. Archived from the original on 26 January 2011. Retrieved 2 March 2011. 186.Jump up ^ "New announcements – 2012" (in German). Television Jewels. Retrieved 5 September 2011. 187.Jump up ^ Watkins, Mike (22 March 2012). "More classic Australian sagas released on DVD". ATV Network. Retrieved 24 March 2012. 188.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (15 April 2013). "'Neighbours' releases Steph Scully webisode ahead of her return". Digital Spy. Retrieved 30 October 2014. 189.Jump up ^ "Neighbours launches interactive webisodes". Mumbrella. 7 February 2014. Retrieved 30 October 2014. 190.Jump up ^ Dainty, Sophie (15 October 2014). "Neighbours announces more characters featuring in zombie series". Digital Spy. Retrieved 30 October 2014. References Clarke, David, Samuelson, Steve (2006). 50 Years: Celebrating a Half-Century of Australian Television. Random House. ISBN 1-74166-024-6. Moran, Albert & Pinne, Peter (1993). Moran's Guide to Australian TV Series'. Australian Film Television & Radio School. ISBN 0-642-18462-3. Monroe, Josephine (1996). Neighbours: the first 10 years. Penguin Group. ISBN 0-7181-4212-8. Allen, Robert Clyde (1995). To be continued--: soap operas around the world. Psychology Press. ISBN 0-415-11006-8. Mercado, Andrew (2004). Super Aussie soaps: behind the scenes of Australia's best loved TV shows. Pluto Press. ISBN 1-86403-191-3. Johnston, Tony (2005). Neighbours: 20 years of Ramsay Street. News Custom Publishing. ISBN 1-876176-78-4. Turner, Graeme & Cunningham, Stuart (2000). The Australian TV Book. Allen & Unwin. ISBN 1-86508-014-4. Oram, James (1988). Neighbours: behind the scenes. Angus & Robertson. ISBN 0-207-16075-9. Rayner, Philip, Wall, Peter, Kruger, Stephen (2001). Media studies: the essential introduction. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-23611-9. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Neighbours. Neighbours at the Official AU website Neighbours at the Official UK website Neighbours at the Internet Movie Database Neighbours on Twitter Neighbours at What's on TV Neighbours at the Official Facebook Page Category:1985 television series debuts Category:Seven Network shows Category:Network Ten shows Category:Eleven (TV channel) shows Category:BBC television dramas Category:Channel 5 (UK) television programmes Category:Neighbours Category:Australian television soap operas Category:1985 Australian television series debuts Category:1980s Australian television series Category:1990s Australian television series Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2010s Australian television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Television series produced by The Reg Grundy Organisation Category:Television shows set in Melbourne Category:Television shows set in Victoria (Australia)